


Wrong Bunk

by Faendryl



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dream Sex, Drunken Confessions, Embarrassment, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faendryl/pseuds/Faendryl
Summary: One night Felix ended up in the wrong bunk...
Relationships: Maximillian DeSoto/Felix Millstone, The Captain & Felix Millstone
Kudos: 26





	Wrong Bunk

**Author's Note:**

> You know that one banter between Felix and Max? Where Felix says, he didn't mean to end up in the wrong bunk? Well, that banter is the cause you have to put up with this piece of shit fic. I mean I wrote it already, so I can throw it out for everyone, who might be interested in wasting their time with this :D

Felix was drooling over the Captain, the Captain was drooling over Max and Vicar Max, well, he seemed to be not interested in anyone. And Max did notice Felix’s interest in the Captain, but certainly was oblivious to the Captain’s interest in him.

“You shouldn’t bother the Captain, Mr. Millstone,” Max said to Felix as they sat in the kitchen.

“What?” Was the simple reply from Felix. He didn’t even try to talk to the Captain today, which may have been caused by his absence.

Their Captain, Bryce, was travelling with Parvati and Nyoka through Monarch, clearing a way for them to Fallbrook. And Felix was just a little sad, that Bryce didn’t take him with them. He would have liked to rage through Monarch with their Captain.

Bryce was one of the more intellectual sorts, nonetheless, compared to others like that he was still very much fun. He sometimes came up with ‘stupid’ ideas, which mostly succeeded because he calculated the outcome in his head beforehand. Also, Bryce always had an ear for everyone’s concerns and would help if you needed something.

For example, they were securing a way to Fallbrook because of the Vicar, he wanted to meet someone there. But he didn’t take Max with him as well, said something like he wanted to improve his relationship with Nyoka and Parvati was always the sweet, reasonable person if anything should go out of hand.

“You heard me,” Max said and stared at Felix, who still didn’t know what the problem was exactly.

Then Ellie entered the kitchen with a bottle of Zero Gee, placing it in front of Felix and sitting down next to him.

“Is Vicky nagging again?” She asked and poured Zero Gee and something else in the mug she placed in front of herself.

Felix shrugged as he said, “Yeah, but I don’t know what the problem is exactly.”

Max shook his head and sighed. He couldn’t quite grasp why the Captain was putting up with such people. He knew that Bryce was highly intelligent and skilled, so it was even more of a mystery to him, why he was keeping people like Felix in his crew.

Also, Max was thinking about what he should do, when he finally met Cheney and got answers to his questions. Should he leave the Unreliable? Why should he put up with those morons any longer when he got what he was looking for?

Meanwhile, Felix and Ellie were drinking Ellie’s special ‘Zero Gee Cocktails’ and Ellie told Felix’s about her own adventures until now.

Max didn’t want to hear anymore nonsense from them, so he retreated into his room to read one of his books.

Later in the evening Max had to use the toilet, but he wasn’t prepared for what was awaiting him when he returned. He had heard footsteps in the hallway, so he assumed that Felix and Ellie were going to bed, but clearly one of them didn’t quite find their way back into their own room.

A half-naked Felix was laying on Max’s bunkbed and was stroking down his chest and stomach. Softly moaning something about the Captain. Then suddenly one of his hands vanished into his opened pants.

Max walked into the room, closing the door behind him and didn’t quite know what he should do. He wanted to get that brat out of his room, but on the other hand it was too intriguing to watch Felix touch himself.

Felix had his eyes closed, his lips were slightly parted, and a mild red flush adorned his face. One hand was still stroking over his chest, the other gently stroking up and down his member above his underwear.

“Oh, Boss please…,” He groaned, and his hips bucked up as he pressed down harder on his dick.

Max was still standing by the door, observing the scene in front of him. He had to admit, he would like to know what exactly Felix was picturing in his head right now. Should he say something? Or just leave? The vicar felt a slight hotness building up inside his body and he didn’t quite know what to do with himself. It was wrong just standing there and watch the young man getting off, but… he hadn’t had any physical contact with anyone in a long time and this display was fuelling flames of long forgotten desires.

Felix shifted a little to the side and slipped his hand underneath his boxer-shorts to touch his cock directly, which elicited a louder moan from him.

“Captain, I’ll be a good boy for you. Yes, keep doin’ that…,” He breathed out, moaning and moving his hand a little faster.

The heat was rising inside of Max too. And he could understand Felix’s interest in their Captain. Bryce was not just intelligent; he was quite the eyecatcher too. He had greyish white hair, styled into a mohawk fade, his eyes were of a silvery-grey tone and his face, it was really handsome. All the right proportions, full, curved lips and a straight, slightly upturned nose. His eyebrows just perfectly arched above his eyes, but they sometimes made him look angry all the time. Bryce had already very pale skin, and on his face, he had a few even paler, almost white patches of skin. He was a little above average hight and was lean but still muscular.

Max snapped out of his daydreaming about their Captain as Felix’s moans grew even louder and his words turned even filthier.

“Yes, Cap fuck me, harder please, yesss right there,” Felix gasped and moaned, his manhood peaking out of his pants, his hand gripped tightly around it, pumping it with a fast pace.

Max contemplated his options and slowly approached the young man on his bed, squatting beside the bed and without much though he asked directly into Felix’s ear, “You need a hand, Mr. Millstone?”

The sensation of breath on his overheated skin chased Felix over the edge and he came all over his stomach, but even though his mind was hazy from his orgasm and the alcohol, his mind eventually processed that someone had talked right next to him, which let him scramble into a sitting position.

His stomach wasn’t approving of that sudden movement and decided to convulse and let Felix vomit all over the floor. Now a little more awake, Felix brought up his eyes and met with Max’s.

“Oh fuck,” He breathed out and Max just wrinkled his nose.

Without another word between them, Felix scrambled out of the room and Max was left very confused and slightly disgusted by the sick on his floor.

The next morning, Max was the first in the kitchen, preparing himself some breakfast. Slightly later Ellie joined him but didn’t say anything as she prepared some coffee. Max guessed she was hungover, because normally she didn’t let a chance pass to annoy him.

It was quiet for a while, then they heard ADA over the speakers, “Welcome back Captain, all is still in order.”

Not long after Bryce was entering the kitchen, scanning the room and grinned.

“Rough night?” He asked Ellie, who just grumbled and sipped from her coffee.

“What are you doing here?” Max asked confused and Bryce raised one of his perfectly arched brows.

His expression changed as if he just realized something, then he said, “Oh, well Fallbrook has a landing pad to. And by entering the Captain’s ID into the terminal I can order ADA to fly the ship to that landing pad. You probably were all still out when we did that.”

“Ah…, that is certainly convenient,” Max replied, finishing the rest of his breakfast.

Bryce poured himself a cup of the coffee and sat down with them on the table.

“It was fun travelling to Fallbrook. Sure, it was rather dangerous, but that’s the fun!” He exclaimed, his eyes twinkling mischievous.

“I have to say, I do not regret joining your crew, Captain,” Ellie replied, and Max remained silent. He still didn’t understand their Captain.

Bryce was telling them roughly what transpired on their way to Fallbrook, when Felix entered the kitchen, looking like a corpse. He was sickly pale and had dark rings underneath his eyes.

“Wow look at you. What happened?” Bryce asked him and Felix instantly flushed.

Max chuckled as he said, “So, is there anything you’d like to talk about, Felix?”

At that Felix shot a glare to the vicar and said, “Is this about me ending up in the wrong bunk? ‘Cause I swear I wasn’t that drunk. The hallway’s disorienting.”

“That’s not what I… I just wanted you to know that I’m here in case there’s anything I can help you with,” Max replied with a smirk.

“Oh and also, I am really sorry about your floor,” Felix said and turned to the fridge.

“Forget I broached the topic. Let’s just pretend last night didn’t happen,” Max said, but felt a little disappointed for some reason.

Bryce was looking back and forth between the two and said, “Well, that’s rather interesting.”

“N-no! Don’t look at me like that. Nothin’ weird happened boss, I promise,” Felix said as soon as he noticed Bryce’s look.

That however, made Bryce even more suspicious and he smirked. “Sure,” He just said and downed the rest of his coffee in one go.

“You will have time to get ready, because I am in the need for a shower and fresh clothes,” Bryce said, putting his mug into the sink and walking out while already undressing himself, which gave everyone present a good look at his well-toned back and those sexy dimples just above his waistband.


End file.
